


In Your Eyes

by KellCavs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: After finding you cleaning up after a scrap in town, the Mandalorian needs to make sure you aren't hurt anywhere else.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> here's some money, go see a star war.

You didnt hear the ramp open, didn't hear his footsteps on the floor as he snuck up on you until it was too late. Had he been an enemy, you would have been dead because at present, you were a little occupied with trying to patch yourself up before the Mandalorian got back to the ship and take notice of what had happened to you. The cauterizer clattered to the floor as he spoke, startling you from where you sat, perched on the arm of his chair in the cockpit of the Razor Crest.

"What happened?" he asked. You don't even think he meant to scare you and ordinarily he wouldn't have, but given what had happened, you were more than a little jumpy.

Immediately, your knife was in hand and you were on your feet, the tip of the vibrating blade pressed against his covered throat as a warning. It didn't even register in your brain that it was him standing before you until he gently nudged your blade away with two fingers.

"Stars, Mando!" you cried, putting a hand over your chest to try and calm your racing nerves. You dropped your hand to your side and put the knife back into the sheath.

He didn't respond, but he definitely noted that you were uncharacteristically jumpy. Instead, he reached for your face, the movement so sudden and quick that you flinched away in surprise, thinking he was going to strike you in retaliation for almost slitting his throat. He caught your chin between his fingers and drew your face closer to his, examining it closely.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice even, calm, and deadly. You'd heard that voice before - when someone tried to make a rotten deal with him, or if they threatened you when they didn't think that the Mandalorian could hear until he scared them off with a single word.

Trying not to act too upset, you looked away, not even wanting to have acknowledged it. You had gotten mugged on your way through town earlier the afternoon. The thief managed to take all your money, but you'd put up too big of a fight for him to take anything else. You did get a few nice looking cuts and bruises from the fight as souvenirs - a gash on your cheekbone, a bruised cheek, a split lip, plus numerous cuts and bumps in places you couldn't reach or even see to take tally of.

"Don't worry about it," you said, looking back up at him briefly. "I took care of it already. I'm fine." It was a lie, and you knew he knew that, but you hoped he wouldn't push it further. No such luck.

"That isn't what I asked you," he snapped. "I asked who did this to you."

His tone was so fucking sharp that you found yourself backed up against the control panel, a bit nervous. He followed you, of course, his hand still on your chin. It was a firm grip and he looked you over thoroughly, making sure you had come back to him in one piece.

"Some asshole in town," you said quietly, pushing his arm away. "He mugged me on my way back to the ship.

"

"Is that all he did to you?" he asked, his voice dripping with a quiet malice. Mando turned to the medipack laying open on the table and picked up a small can of antiseptic spray. His implied question sent a shiver down your back.

You looked up at him. "That's all. It was some hotshot wanna-be bounty hunter, he wasn't that tough."

"You do realize that you could have gotten killed?" Mando said angrily, coming back over to you with the spray in hand. He looked at you for a moment, then he sighed, the sound coming out in a staticky hiss through his modulator. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

You looked at him, scanning his helmet as if you expected it to give some sort of expression to indicate what was going through his head. Anger, perhaps? No... Concern. There was a brief flash of it in the way he went to reach for you

again. Gentle, as if he were afraid.

"I'm fine," you said, looking away after a moment. "I don't know the word fear, Mando." It was supposed to be a joke, but you don't think he took it as one. You gritted your teeth in pain as he started cleaning and bandaging the wounds on your arms and hands.

"Perhaps not," he murmured, "But I can see it in your eyes." He gently took your arm as he began to dab ointment on your wounds. Little apologies were whispered as he tended to your more painful cuts, giving soothing little brushes of his hands that made your breath catch in your throat as they passed over your skin.

Mando kept his gentle grip on your arm even after he was done with his careful patch job of your broken skin. He absentmindedly trailed his fingers up your arm and curled them around your shoulder, thumb rubbing small circles, making sure he was gentle in his movements so as not to hurt you even more.

This, the quiet hum of the Crest, your gentle breathing and the quiet, almost unnoticeable in-and-out of his modulator filled the otherwise overwhelming silence around you. Sometimes space was too loud, you thought, and it was just better to sit in the quiet void to think. People were too loud, the cacophony of thoughts and consciousness swirling around in a horrible symphony in your head. But now, in the dying light of the day on this planet, you were so overwhelmed with what had happened earlier that even the soft roar of silence and white noise was enough to distract you.

"Let me see," he murmured after a few minutes, sounding much less angry now that he had you in his arms. His shoulders weren't hovering at his ears anymore and he even seemed slightly apologetic for his earlier tone.

"I'm sorry?"

He hesitated for another fraction of a moment before he quietly repeated, "I need to see if you have any other wounds that need tending to. Will you let me look?"

You bit your lip and nodded, letting him slowly pull off your shirt, going slow, waiting for you to give even the smallest noise of pain if he moved your body the wrong way. His armor was warm from where you had been leaning against him and if you had a better imagination, you could pretend it was him, unarmored and pressed against your back.

He turned you in his arms so he could look at the rest of your body, your torso now bared to him. In the dim light around you, you could feel him looking at you even more closely, as if he were afraid to miss even the smallest cut on your skin. You felt so exposed to him.

A soft gasp left your lips as bare fingers brushed your shoulders, your neck, mapping out the ridges of your spine as they traveled down to your waist. You hadn't even felt him take his hands from you to remove his gloves but here his hands were, brushing along your belly, skimming along and finding healed scars and tiny imperfections in the skin.

He moved his hands up to cup your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers, keeping his touch feather-light and teasing.

"Find anything?" you asked, the question coming out more breathless than you would have liked it to.

"Not done yet," he replied, his fingers deftly unbuckling your pants. "Gotta make sure you aren't hurt anywhere else."

"You're very thorough," you hummed as he gently pulled your pants and underclothes down past your thighs. They dropped ungraciously to the floor and he helped you to step out of them before he slowly turned you back around to face him.

"That's one word for it," he said. Gods, you could hear him smiling behind that helmet.

Mando nodded in the direction of the small table in the corner. You got the hint and sat on it, shivering as your bare thighs and rear hit the metal surface. Immediately, you spread your legs, inviting him to fill that now open space. He accepted your unspoken invitation, deliciously bare hands sliding up your legs, brushing along the juncture of thighs and hips.

Gods, you knew it was only his hands that were uncovered and you, as bare as the day you were born, but he looked so much more naked than you.

You never wished that you could read minds before this, but in this moment, you wanted nothing more than to know what he was thinking, to know if you were enough for him, if you made him happy. You weren't that great of a fighter, evident by your screw up earlier, and you wondered why exactly he kept you around.

You were pulled from your insecurities by his index finger slowly beginning to circle your clit. Your own hand shot up and wrapped around his forearm, digging your nails into his shirt in mild surprise.

"Good?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. One broad hand was splayed over your thigh, keeping you in place on the table. "You let me know how you feel, alright? This is for you."

You leaned your forehead on his chest and breathed out a soft, "Yes!" as he moved his finger in agonizingly slow movements between your legs. Pleasure slowly started to creep up on you, tingling in your fingers and toes and rippling through your core. A gasp left your lips as he applied more pressure to your clit.

"Easy," he said, his voice coming through as a whisper when you gave a sharp cry as your thighs tried to clamp shut around his hand. Stars, you could imagine the way he was looking at you. "I've got you. I've always got you. I need you to relax for me."

"I need more," you whispered, looking up at him. If you squinted in the dim light, you would swear you could see the outline of his chin beneath his visor. Your face grew hot and out of respect for him and what you thought you might've seen, you glanced away.

"I can do that," Mando replied, gently pushing your thighs apart as he moved closer to you. His heat radiated through him and your skin felt like it was on fire wherever he touched you.

A strong, steady hand held your thigh and helped you to move forward on the table until you were on the edge, fingers gripping under your knees until they could wrap around his waist with ease.

"Is this okay?" he asked, bringing a hand up to stroke your jaw. He rested his palm on your cheek, warmth seeping into your skin. Often when you did things like, his fingers left burning fire in their wake when they danced across your skin, drawing little praises and cries from your lips, other times they just left you wanting more when you both knew he couldn't give what you really wanted. It broke your heart sometimes that you couldn't feel his lips on yours, caressing your skin as they mapped out your body, but that was the Way, and it wouldn't ever change. Love can show itself in many different ways, as you had learned.

"This is more than okay," you breathed, leaning back onto your elbows as far down as the table would allow you to go.

He brushed his thumb over your clit, rolling it between his fingers, relishing in the way your breathing hitched. The bulge between his legs pressed against your thigh, reminding you that what he was doing was as good for him as it was for you.

"Heard somewhere this can help with pain after a fight," he said, lightly scratching his nails up your side.

A shiver went through you as you pictured him alone in his seat, working his cock as he gasped and shuddered with pleasure. Gods above, you would love to watch that sometime.

Thick fingers pressed into you, drawing you out of your fantasy and pulling a cry from you. He glanced down, the motion completely unnoticed by you, to watch his fingers slide in and out, shiny and wet with your slick.

Something about him still fully clothed with the ever-present helmet reflecting the lights of the control panel brought a fresh wave of arousal coursing through you, slick dripping down his fingers to the table top beneath you.

He let out a low groan and muttered something you didn't catch in his native tongue as he dug his nails into your thigh.

"Mando, please," you whispered, clenching around his fingers. Your thighs trembled as he stroked over your clit and curled his fingers at the desperation in your voice. "I still need more."

"I'll be gentle," he promised, slowly withdrawing his fingers from your core. He swiftly undid his belt and the buttons on his pants and pulled his cock free. Your eyes had adjusted to the low light enough that you could get a good look at him and stars above, his was thick. You wondered if you would even be able to wrap your hand around it if you ever got the opportunity.

Your face must've shown what you were thinking, because he chuckled softly and worked the flesh of your inner thigh with one hand and stroked himself with the other.

"It'll fit," he assured you as he gave your thigh a reasurring squeeze.

Your face felt like it was on fire and you clapped a hand over your mouth.

"Gods, Mando, don't say things like that!" you laughed breathlessly. "Gonna kill me if you keep talking like that."

"There's worse ways to die, you know," he quipped, his own voice sounding slightly strained as he fisted his cock.

You hummed idly, too dazed to say much of anything else. You wished you could see his eyes. Would they be squeezed shut or wide open, watching you? What color would they be? Soft brown, deep green? Maybe a blue as deep as the ocean...

Mando pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance before he pushed himself inside of you. He went slow so as not to hurt you, the gentle drag of his cock along your walls causing you to moan, your back arching up to him.

"Breathe," he murmured, sliding a hand around to rest on the small of your back as he stilled inside of you. "Just breathe and relax. I got you."

He waited for a minute as you relaxed around his cock before he started moving, the slow, gentle rhythm of his hips knocking the table against the wall, the scrape of metal on metal quiet next to his ragged, filtered breathing which sounded like it was the loudest thing in the damn galaxy.

Mando slowly fucked you, wanting to draw this out for you. He was going to take his time with you, wanting to make sure your wounds and your pain were completely forgotten, replaced by nothing but pleasure.

You hoped that he knew how much you loved him, loved this, the closeness, the way he towered over you when you walked through town as if daring anyone to try to even get close to you, the way your hands would brush against one another if you reached for something on the control panel, the way neither of you ever pulled away. The quiet moments spent in hyperspace, stealing glances when you thought the other couldn't see.

"Mando!" you cried as his thumb found your clit again. You gripped the edge of the table to steady yourself as he fucked you harder, his pace slightly increased from earlier. "Please, Mando."

He grunted as he snapped his hips into yours, his other hand flying to grip your thigh, gentleness temporarily forgotten. His thrusts were slow and deep, drawing low moans from the both of you. You glanced up at the helmet and realized he was likely watching you, his gaze hot and intense even when concealed. 

You clenched around his cock and he groaned in appreciation, hips faltering ever so slightly.

One of your hands loosened its death grip on the table and found its way to where his rested on your waist. He let go of it to thread his bare fingers through yours. The ragged breathing from the modulator halted for a moment when you brought it up to brush your lips against his knuckles, kissing the pads of his fingers when he opened his hand back up to you. Your mouth lingered on his skin for the briefest moment that didn't go unnoticed by the Mandalorian above you.

He moved his fingers from your clit in order to spread his broad, brown hand over your belly, pushing you to lay back down. His hips moved a bit quicker now in an attempt to try to bring you off before he reached his own peak.

When you sat up even more, pushing against him, he pulled his hand from your stomach to wrap it around your back and pull you closer to him. You looked into his visor, searching for any hint of a silhouette beneath the mask and you knew when he moaned softly that you had made eye contact with him. _So he was watching you after all._ His hips shuddered and he bucked into you sharply, wrenching a cry from your lips.

"Stars and gods, Mando," you gasped, rolling your hips in time with his. You could feel your climax rapidly rising up through your core. "I'm gonna---!"

You came with a loud cry that neither of you tried to silence. He pulled out of you with a groan and finished on your thigh after a few quick strokes, ropes of thick cum painting your skin. He rested his head against your shoulder, the cool metal of his helmet welcome on your heated flesh.

After a few moments, the otherwise quiet room echoing with your harsh breathing, Mando lifted his head, pulled away from you, and tucked himself back into his pants. He turned for a moment to find the closure on his belt in what little light remained, but looked back at you as you tried to inch past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice and breathing now back to normal, no sign of what you had done on his person at all. Calm and collected, just like always.

"To get my clothes," you said quietly, hugging your arms around yourself, the sweat on your body now cooled, your thighs trembling on the table top.

"You should go to bed," he murmured, cupping your cheek in his hand. "Get some sleep. You had a rough day."

"Trying to get rid of me, Mando?" you asked, a sly grin on your face. When he didn't answer, your face fell and you sighed. "You need to relax sometime too."

"You're right," he said softly after a moment. He let his forehead bump against yours for a moment before letting out another staticky sigh and pulled away and let you lead him to bed.

\---

When you woke the next morning, you rolled over in your cot, rubbed the sleep from your eyes and shook the stiffness from your joints. A small canvas pocket bag was sitting on the chair beside your bed. You smiled and shook your head in disbelief as you opened it and spilled the contents into your lap. Credits, nearly twice as many as what you had been robbed of the previous afternoon. _All there and then some. Mando, what did you do?_

**Author's Note:**

> "Sue me harder, Disney daddy."
> 
> heyyy uh i don't like this one as much as my first one but if you like it, smash that kudos button and leave a comment!!. I have more I'm working on so stay tuned!
> 
> Please hang out with me on Tumblr @smarchit ❤


End file.
